This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Constructs are being generated to express all of the human enzymes involved glycoprotein biosynthesis and catabolism (glycosyltransferases and glycoside hydrolases) and a limited number of bacterial homologs as a repository for the scientific community to jump-start our understanding of the biochemistry and catalytic mechanisms of this critical family of enzymes. The program will provide expression constructs encoding the catalytic domains of all mammalian glycosylation enzymes for recombinant expression in eukaryotic and bacterial hosts and generate a restricted set of recombinant protein products to the scientific community as a resource to advance studies in the field.